


Succubus

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Young Mulder and older Scully. Kind of. Don't hate me.





	Succubus

‘You've been a naughty naughty naughty boy,’ she said while walking seductively towards where he was lying on the couch.

He was barely aware of his surroundings having just woken up from a nightmare. His eyes were still half-closed with sleepiness and his neck felt stiff from the uncomfortable position he had been in for the three last hours.

'Scully?' he blinked. 'Is that you? What are you doing here?'

She ignored his questions and kept walking towards him.

'Naughty, Fox. Naughty boy,' she repeated again until she was close enough to put a hand on his shoulder.

He shivered. She felt cold and yet his body was rapidly warming up to her touch. He peered more closely at her face. The moonlight was filtering through the cheap motel curtains and he was distinguishing her figure clearly in the darkness. 

'Scully what are you doing in my room?' he wondered.

 She tsked at his question and let her hand travel from his shoulder to his face. He felt her nails teasingly scratching his skin through his white undershirt. When she reached his cheek, she stroked the stubble that had grown over the night. Goose pimples appeared on his neck and forearms and he tightened the thick blanket around his upper body.

'Scully?' he murmured. 'What are you doing? You okay?'

He tried to turn on the light besides the couch but she halted his movement by enveloping her feminine fingers around his wrist. The cold of her touch started his shivering anew. He thought he might have seen the glint of her stark white teeth in the dark. Something suddenly felt horribly wrong.

He tried getting her to unwrap her fingers from his arm but it only seemed that her grasp strengthened. He raised his eyes to search her face but she kept her head down to avoid his glance. 

Mulder was about to open his mouth to ask her again if she were alright. She cut him off by approaching him and kissing him lightly on the cheek, less than one inch from his delicious plumb bottom lip. He felt a discreet tug in his dress pants when she leaned back and stood up. 

'Wow…' he commented akwardly.

'Want more, naughty boy?' she replied promptly.

He couldn't help himself and nodded silently. She fingered the front of his T-Shirt and pulled him to his feet. He was close to losing his balance when she caught his arm and stabilised him.  He felt her dragging him by the shirt towards the bedroom. 

Strangely, it wasn't as he remembered it. There were sumptuous draperies, the curtains were silky and the bed looked incredibly plush. He wondered why he had not noticed it before going to sleep on the couch. There's no way he would have chosen to lay on the old piece of furniture if he had known he could have slept like a baby in this wonderful bed. 

She had let go of him and was sitting on the circular bed. She was apparently waiting for him to close his mouth and take care of her.

He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. 

'Why are you not taking the plunge already, G-Man?' she teased him. 'You must have a pretty good idea of how to show a lady how to have a good time. With all the reasearch you get to do by reading all those sticky paged magazines. Don't you?'

He blushed. 

'Scully, I…'

And that's when it hit him. He scrutinised her and understood. She had longer hair than his partner, her voice was just a notch deeper and her bearing significantly showed more confidence. She still looked young but he knew something was off. She was at least twenty years older than his Scully. 

'Who… are you?' he asked hesitantly. 'What do you want… from me?'

She smiled in a way that appeared both seductive and threatening. The throbbing that Mulder had been trying to hide for the last five minutes grew stronger. He didn't know if it were the seductive tone of her voice and the maturity she was showing that excited him the most… or the notion of danger. 

He took a step backwards in direction of the door, to reach his overnight bag inside of which he had left his gun. 

'Run little Fox… run,' she laughed. 

He had almost reached the door when it magically closed just before he could cross it. The laugh was still resonating in the bedroom. He turned to her to let her know of his anger. But every single word that could have escaped his lips to express his fury melted away when he stared at her naked glory. 

She was entirely naked, looking straight into his eyes that were darkening upon seeing her soft, milky skin. She sat teasingly on the round bed with her legs spread wide open for him. 

'Who… are you?' he quipped in a small voice.

She closed her eyes lazily and opened them just in time to hear him fall on his knees at the end of the bed. His head was positioned straight between her legs. She let out a contented sigh and stretched a hand to reach his mussed hair. She pulled his head towards her crotch and pressed his nose into her folds.

He immediately began lapping at her wet labia. He was under her control and did not have the force to protest.

After a few minutes of his divine treatment of her womanhood with his agile tongue, she forced herself to push his head away and closed her legs with a shiver of pleasure. She thought she might have heard him whimper when she forbid him from bringing her to the most tender and fantastic orgasm she would have experienced in a very long time. To her, it was always like that with the younger ones. 

Mulder winced when she grabbed his chin between her thumb and index and made him stand up. 

She let go of his perfectly sculpted jaw and observed him with interest before putting her right hand on his chest and attempting to take off his undershirt. He was too tall for her. He caught on and so he helped her by bringing the clothing over his head and letting it fall on the white carpet covering the floor. 

'My, my… what have we here,' she said to herself while dragging her hands accross his pectorals and well-defined abs.

His skin was soft and warm and she enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his chest which was lightly peppered with short brown hair. She played tentatively with his nipples. They had gradually transformed into hard little pebbles under her fingers. She approached her mouth from one of them and wetted it with her hot tongue. She felt his entire body tremble from her ministrations. She smiled to herself before sitting on the bed and watching him closely. He was standing in front of her, with his chest exposed to her voracious fantasy and an obvious erection waiting to be freed.

She knew him but it wasn't reciprocated. She had been observing his habbits from afar. She knew he had a thing for older women and that he had a guilty fetish about light bondage. He would never tell anyone about it but he wouldn't be adverse to trying it if given the opportunity. So she had decided to remediate to the situation and add taken her appearance. 

That young and red haired partner of his that always tagged along. That girl was so innocent… she never would imagine how fertile his imagination had been since she had  been paired with him by the FBI. She would never suspect how powerful an orgasm he would get after having touched himself while paging through dirty mags covered with pictures of unsavoury sex positions and weird kinks. How many times he could get himself off by just thinking about being controled by an older woman. 

He might have looked like an angel and a vulnerable little boy sometimes during the days… but at night his mind could get very… dirty. That's why she had chosen to take Dana Scully's physical appearance and aged her to fit his most recent fantasy of making love to an older woman who'd be willing to take control.

She watched him shuffle from one foot to the other. She decided to end his misery and from her position on the bed, she stroke her big toe over the tent in his pants. She smiled when he gasped and took the opportunity to get his fly down and plunge her hand through the opening.

He was standing very still in front of her where she was sitting on the bed. She looked up to watch his eyes. The irises were as dilated as they could get. He was anxiously waiting for her next move. She circled her fingers around his girth and took his member out of the dress pants. She let it dangle in the air while she unbuckled the leather bed holding his pants over his waist. 

She slipped the belt off and it joined the undershirt on the floor. She returned her attention to his manhood and brought her pinkie to rest on its head. It was instantly covered with precum. She made sure to look at him in the eyes when she tasted him. She could have sworn she could see his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

'I… want…,' he began.

'Do you want me to take good care of you, Fox?' she asked without shame.

He nodded frantically and she complied to his request. She rewarded him for the oral attention he gave her and took him whole in her mouth. She was firghtened that he might faint at some point so she had him lay on his back and continued to lick and taste him until he was about to explode. 

She felt him spasm but it was not enough to reach his release. He looked frustrated and his reddened cheeks made him look upset. He was more erected and stiff than ever it was half uncomfortable and half arousing to have to wait for her next decision. 

'Give me your hands,' she ordered out of the blue. 

She saw him frown and she gave his penis a short stroke to convince him to obey. He thrusted his hips upwards to prolonged the blissful sensation but she took her hand off. He grunted and offered her his hands. 

Moments later, Mulder found himself to  bound by the wrists to the metallic bed frame. She had produced handcuffs out of thin air and had him tied to the frame in a blink of an eye. 

He looked surprised at first but then let out a long breath. She decided it was the perfect opportunity to slip off his pants and boxers. He tried to help her by wriggling on the bed but it only contributed in rubbing the metallic handcuffs in his wrists. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood still until she had him all naked and ready. 

She didn't waste time. She made her way to the centre of the bed and brought one leg over his hips and slid down to sit on his thighs. He wanted to buckle his hips to reach her but she had him pinned tightly on the mattress. She bent over towards his face to kiss him lovingly and he attempted to return her embrace. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and let her know how much he already loved her but the restraints kept him at her mercy.

She observed his face and caressed his chest before pinching his nipples one last time. His penis stood straighter if it were even possible and she couldn't resist stroking it once more. She was ready for him and he was ready for her. She rose above him and teased her button with his head. She made sure she was ready and let impaled herself slowly on him. She felt him still completely. He stopped pulling on the restraints and studied her face while she got used to him. 

She was full. She knew his heart would never belong to her but at that moment, she was in love with this man. 

They began rocking their hips tentatively and ended up finding a decent cadence. She once or twice took him out completely before letting him penetrate her to the core. It was almost tender. She never did tender. But that night, she felt like she could give him all he needed. 

After several thrusts, she felt him swell bigger and kissed him before letting his penis slip out entirely of her labia. He groaned in protest but didn't try to force his way back inside. 

'I never do this, Fox Mulder,' she suddenly declared 'but I would feel guilty to have you like I normally do the other.'

His erection didn't deflate but his curiosity was piqued. His mouth felt dry and he didn't have enough breath at the moment to talk.

'You'll understand what I am… later.'

A small crease had appeared between his brows and she ached to sooth it away but for now, release was the most urgent item on her priorities list. The same thing applied to her lover.

She looked longingly at his glistening penis and regretfully let it fall near his bellybutton. She sat back on it but this time she decided to rub her folds on it instead of letting him inside again. She didn't have the heart to take a part of his soul under the pretext of making one of his most erotic fantasies come true thanks to her succubus powers.

She rode his penis until she knew he was about to experience the strongest and most powerful orgasm in his whole life. 

'I'm going to…' he mumbled feebly.

She bent over him, still rocking her hips over his throbbing erection and delicately bit his earlobe. The small sting was enough to pull him over the edge. He didn't release his sperm inside her but she could feel every reveling throb pushing against her own sex. After his last spurt, she felt her orgasm take over and she waited for it to end before removing herself from his hips. She touched his sweaty face and pushed back a lock of hair from his forehead. She saw his eyes were already drooping. She kissed his cheek and unlocked the handcuffs to free his poor hands.

She dressed herself in haste before he could see her leave. Her guilt felt stronger after having understood how much he already loved this Dana Scully. 

She was about to vanish from his dreams when he made her jump by catching her by the wrist. His eyes were hardly open when he spoke to her.

'Thank you… Scully.'

She felt a tug at her heart and covered him with his blanket before vanishing forever.

The next day, when Mulder would wake up, he'd have no recollection of their nightly escapade. The only clue would be the wet spot on the crotch of his dress pants. 

Scully on the other hand, would never think that a succubus had taken her appearance and aged her in attempt to try and take a part of her partner's soul. She wouldn't either suspect that it was because of the love for one another that Mulder was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.


End file.
